Lillith's Soul
by Lov2CUFade
Summary: What happens when there's 1 more person to add to the 7?  Only she wasn't really acounted for due to almost dying that night. Bug&OC
1. Hate to Cry

Hey guys! I saw My Soul to Take, and fell in love, Haha! I absolutely love this movie, and couldn't help but write a little bit for it. So, here goes! Oh, her name is pronounced Lill, as in lil girl, ith, as in with. \,,/^^\,,/

Bug looked at his sock puppet…it was inadequate, but it would do for a C, or high D. Lillith came threw his window, and he turned to look at her. He was taken back. A bruise marred her cheek, and some blood matted her long brown hair to her forehead, where a gaping wound stared at him. Her shirt had been ripped and was hanging by a thread, and he could see a bruise starting to accumulate on her shoulder, under the straps of her bra, and black tank top.

"Hey Bug. What's up?" She sat on his bed, usually the first thing she did was hug him.

"Lill…What happened?" He got up and moved her hair out of his way. "Did Chris do this to you?" He demanded. She shrugged.

"He was drunk, not the first time." She looked at Bug wide eyed. "I didn't mean that. I mean not the first time being drunk…it was his first time to actually grab me and hit me…" Bug looked at Lillith. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry Lill…" He whispered. She looked up at him, and smiled brightly. No matter what, nothing got this girl down.

"Nah, no worries. I got you and Alex, I can handle my dip shit brother, and his gross ass friend." She laughed, then grabbed her stomach. "Can I shower here?" Bug nodded.

"Yeah, mom won't mind." He whispered. "Are you okay?" She looked at him with her crystal grey eyes. She smiled and nodded.

"Yup, just need a shower." They walked out in the hall just as May was coming up the stairs. "Hey Mom." Lillith giggled. "Can I shower here?" She asked.

May looked taken back for a second then grabbed some towels from the cupboard. "Of course Lilly, you're always welcome here." She smiled.

"I wish I had your mom Bug, you're so lucky." She took the towels. "Thanks May. Be out soon." She opened the bathroom and disappeared.

"Bug, is everything okay?" May asked once the water started. He shrugged. He looked at the door, wondering just what happened.

"If not, she's going to play like it is, until she can't act anymore." He answered truthfully. He turned and went back into his room.

Lillith sat down and let the hot water run over her sore and bruised body. "Fucking asshole…" She laid her head against the tile, and sat there, imagining killing him. "I wonder if I stay in here for a long if Bug'll come in after me…" She thought. She sighed and got up, then washed.

She turned off the water, and dried her body, then got dressed in the clothes May put in there. She opened the door, and walked to Bug's room. After a quick knock, she opened the door and came into his room, then shut the door behind her.

"Hey Bug." She plopped down on the bed, and laid back, her tank coming up, showing a bruise on her stomach.

"Lillith." She sat on her elbows. "Are you okay?" Bug asked, in all seriousness.

She smiled. "I will be…" She opened her arms, and Bug crawled to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. "I just need to stay away from them for a bit." She whispered.

"Lill…What'd they do?" Bug held her head under his chin, just in case she started crying, he knew she'd hate for him to see her cry. "Please tell me…"

"Chris thought it would be funny to try and rape me." She ground out. "Mike didn't mind either. I hate my fucking brother. I hate the name Mike for any child, I feel bad that they have to share a name with my sorry ass brother. Same goes for Chris." He felt her tremble, and held tighter. She sighed and the trembling went away, and she looked at Bug. "You're always here for me…you know I'm always here for you too. I love you Bug, sleepy good." And with that, she fell asleep in his arms, until the alarm went off at midnight.


	2. Nightmares and Fucking with Brandon 1

**Here's the second chapter. If you guys have any questions, ideas, or anything, just tell me, I'd take them into consideration. I love this movie and Max is sexy! One reason I had to write something for it. =P People need to make more My Soul To Take fictions…**

* * *

><p>"Sleeping." Bug answered Alex as he and Lillith made it to the spot, into the woods. She sighed.<p>

"I don't want to be here, I have a bad feeling." She whispered to him. He looked sideways at her. He was already kind of freaked out; he didn't want to be here either. He hated it here too.

As if proving her feeling right, Bug was chosen to slay the Ripper. As he was stalking out of the woods, the Ripper puppet, an apple smashed against Brandon's face. Brandon fell to the ground and everyone saw a rock connected with the ripper's mask, making the puppet collapse. They all turned to see Lillith straighten up and relax her arm.

"Hey!" Brandon snarled. "What the fuck was that for?" She glared at him and watched him come closer to her.

"How can you stand there and bully everyone?" She growled out. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"You'll regret that!" He yelled and balled his fist, throwing it at her. She ducked and smirked before side kneeing him in the face.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her from behind and pulled at her waist, away from Brandon. She stumbled and saw Bug. "Come on! Let's go!" He shouted. She finally was able to fully turn around and sprinted after Alex, and Bug, heading to his house. They quickly crawled through Bug's window, and she landed safely on his bed, staring at the ceiling. She took a deep breath and peeked at Bug and Alex.

"You okay?" She asked.

Bug nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Lill. You're a good friend." Lillith's heart clinched.

"Friend?" She thought and closed her eyes. "Good enough, I guess. I'm closer to him than anyone else." She looked at Alex, who was acting like a retard, acting like Brandon and what he looked like getting hit with the apple. She smiled and giggled. "Besides Alex." She shot up and grabbed both boys in a hug. "I'll see you idiots tomorrow!" She said in her singsong voice. "Alex, get home before Quint sees you're gone." She warned and was out the window.

"Yeah, what's he gonna do?" He called after her. "Did you see Brandon's face when Lill nailed em with the apple?" He laughed. "We're gonna be so in for it tomorrow." He stopped. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I didn't slay the Ripper…" Bug looked at where Lillith once sat on his bed and got out of his chair and laid there. He could smell her sweet Tommy Girl cologne, and wild berry shampoo. He took a deep breath.

"Nah, Lill took care of it, and Brandon!" Alex smirked. "Jeez, she was so hot tonight! I can't believe she's _our_ friend and not hanging with them!" He laughed.

Bug looked at his friend, and chuckled. "How long have you had the hots for her?" He asked, laughing. Alex looked thoughtful, then shrugged.

"For about as long as she's had the hots for you." Bug stopped laughing.

He rolled over. "Quit joking around." He said. Alex shrugged.

"Alright dude, I'm gonna go home now. Sleep good." Bug didn't. Nightmares. All night.

"Mornin!" Lillith crawled through Bug's window then crawled on his bed, watching him get ready. He growled out an inaudible morning and took off his shirt then threw it on her. "Hey!" She giggled and pounced him, knocking him to the floor. He let himself fall then felt the full weight of her on his body. "Haha! I win!" She squealed and got in his face, grinning triumphantly. She stopped laughed. He just stared at her.

"Bug? You okay?" She lifted her hands from his shoulders, and pushed her weight to her knees on either side of him, so no weight was on him. "Bug?" He lifted his head off the floor, and gently started pulling her towards him. She felt his breath on her, and closed her eyes. He drew her closer. He felt her breathing go erratic as he gently pulled her closer.

"Hey Bug!" Alex called from outside. Lillith opened her eyes and got off Bug and went to the window.

"Cha want weirdo?" She laughed.

"Cops showed up at the place last night after we took off." He said, climbing up. Lillith back up and let him in.

"Wow…no shit?" She flopped down on the bed and glanced at Bug. He was finally putting a shirt. She couldn't help but for her eyes to linger a bit.

"No shit." Alex smirked.

"That's a bad word." Bug grabbed his bag and they looked at him, then each other, and then laughed.

"Bug! You're so cute! Well, the po po didn't get us." She smiled. "You guys ready for school?"

"Wow boys." Lillith walked up to Alex and bug. "Heard about bio. Not bad. Did he try to nail you guys this morning after I left?"

Bug looked at her. "Yeah, but it's okay. We got em back." He laughed. Lillith laughed and the boys laughed harder, she always had that effect on them.

"Nicely done boys." She praised. **(A/N. So here is where I cut it in half. I have a second idea that is still going through some modifications, so this is the first half. I will say when it is the second half.)** "I've gotta get home, but I'll come over later tonight, 'kay?"

Bug nodded. They watched as she walked away, smiling.

"Can you believe she almost died 16 years ago?" Alex asked, breaking the silence.

"Hm…" Bug watched her figure disappear. "I've gotta go see the principle." He turned and headed to the office, leaving Alex to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>Sup! So tell mah what cha think, and no flamers. I will delete or send a bitchy message back. I do not like being told my shit sucks, even though it's probably true, say it nicely? I have to give praise for my best friend on here! RatedRGirl83! ~ She has stuck with me throughout my whole time here, and she's funny as fuck! \,,^.^\,,/**


	3. Lillith Gets Attacked!

**Sorry I haven't been writing recently, my mind has been else where…Haha Here's chapter 3 1/2! Also, sorry about it being so short, I might finish this ending in the next one.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Lil…" Chris slurred, putting his arm around her.<p>

"Ugh. God! Get off! You reek of alcohol." When he didn't let go and turned and shoved him into the wall. "Back off you disgusting bastard!" She yelled, and slammed her fist into his face. "Stay away from me!" And her bedroom door slammed. Lillith pressed her back against it. "If only..."

Four hours later~!

Lillith stuck her head out her window. "Almost time to go." She whispered to herself.

Suddenly what looked like a man ran behind a big old oak tree. Trying to see what it was, she leaned out even further. Her eyes strained against the darkness and suddenly, she was falling. She landed on her back with a loud, nasty thud and saw stars.

"Ugh…" She coughed and looked up just in time to see the Ripped running towards her from where he landed. She wasted no time. She shot up and darted towards bug's house. Right as she was going over the bridge, the Ripper grabbed her. She struggled out of his grasp and moved away from his swishing blade. He lunged at her and shoved her against the cold metal railing. She gasped and he sliced. She jumped to the left and his knife caught her right hip. She felt herself falling again and hit cold water.

Lillith busted through the surface and gulped deep breaths of air. She could see the bank and headed towards it. She crawled on the shore, but didn't stick around. The cold water had numbed her, so the pain wasn't bothering her, hearing the Ripper behind her was what made her almost lose it. As soon as his house was in sight she screamed for Bug. A sudden pain in her shoulder blade made her drop to her knees. She turned slowly and saw the Ripper standing over her.

"No…" She raised her hands as he swung. She cried out and held her bloodied hands.

"Lillith!" Bug screamed. The Ripper hesitated and Lillith flung herself at him. They rolled down the hill and into the woods. She looked around for the Ripper but he was nowhere in sight. "Lillith! Where are you? What's wrong?" She heard Bug scream.

"Bug wait! He's here…I don't know where, but he is…" She suddenly cried out as she saw him running away. "Bug! Bug you scared him away…" she breathed. Holding herself, she got up and climbed the hill to be greeted by Bug's warm arms. She was breathing heavy and had several different scratches all over her from the river and running though the woods. "I need a hospital…" And with that she passed out.

Bug woke up from a nightmare. He knew he would be troubled with them all night. It was unavoidable with Lillith being taken to the hospital and him not being able to go. He couldn't remember his nightmare, and he knew he didn't want to.

Suddenly someone crawled threw his window. He screamed and fell off his bed trying to get away from who ever it was.

"Bug! Stop screaming! Me head is killing me." Lillith leaned over the side on the bed and her long hair fell over her shoulders. "You okay?"

"Lill…what are you doing out of the hospital?" Lillith shrugged.

"They wouldn't let me take a shower. Can I take one here?" She asked and moved back to Bug could stand. He looked her over. She was cut, but they weren't bleeding like they were, she was still a bit pale and her dark hair didn't help. He looked at the clock. The red letters read 9:24.

"Yeah, I'll be here." He handed her a towel.

"Hey Bug…Um…" Lillith opened his door and looked at him. "I'm out…can I borrow some shorts and a shirt?" Bug took one look at her. Her hair sticking to her face, looking scared and darted to her. "Bug!" His hands found her face and she grabbed his shirt. "Bug! I'm okay!" His eyes cleared and he looked at her.

"Sorry, your hairs wet, and I thought…it reminded me…" Lillith smiled.

"I'm okay Bug. I'm fine, see?" She spun in a slow circle then realized she was only in a towel. She blushed and took the clothes Bug gave her. "Thanks." He turned and allowed her to get dressed. "Where do I sleep?" He lifted the covers next to him and she darted under, cuddling next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell mah what cha think!<strong>


End file.
